


I Alone Remained

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: April Showers 2015, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Abattoir's fountain watches over those within the compound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Alone Remained

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly before "Alive and Kicking" with spoilers up through that episode. This was written for challenge 7 during round 4 at gameofcards on LJ. The challenge was to write from the point-of-view of an inanimate object; I chose to write from the perspective of the fountain in the Abattoir's courtyard.

The sun was just starting to rise in the morning sky. I sat in the center of the courtyard, the sound of the water gushing from me the only sound heard throughout the compound.

Just then the gates to the Abattoir swung open. Klaus strode inside, carrying a dead body over his shoulder and dragging another behind him.

Following the Original hybrid was Hayley. In wolf form, she too dragged a dead body.

They placed the dead down at my base. All three women had had their throats ripped opened, and both Klaus and Hayley were bloody around the mouth.

“Did you enjoy yourself tonight?” Klaus asked the wolf.

The wolf gave him a stare before she began to lap at the blood around the one woman’s throat.

“Those witches never saw us coming” Klaus said to the new hybrid. “You were magnificent.”

Klaus then set off across the courtyard towards his room, leaving Hayley to continue feeding on the remains of last night’s victims.

After a time, Hayley’s thirst was slackened. Upon completing her meal, she transformed back from wolf to woman as she made her way towards one of the Abattoir’s bathrooms.

A short while later, Elijah entered the courtyard and discovered the dead bodies the hybrids had left in a pile next to me. He took notice of the bloody pawprints on leading away from the mess; bloody pawprints which eventually gave way to bloody footprints.

The Original vampire began to follow the pawprints.

I alone remained to watch over the dead.


End file.
